


Sickness

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The King and his Aid [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Neil is finally King, but that doesn't mean his problems have stopped...[FOLLOW SERIES NOT WORK]
Relationships: Ccino / Dream, Ccino / Nightmare, Cecil / Dean, Dream / Ccino, Error / Nightmare, I will ship Ccino/Dream until my dying day and no one will stop me, Neil / Cecil, Neil / Edwin, Nightmare / Ccino, Nightmare / Error
Series: The King and his Aid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Taken

Walking into his study and ungracefully falling back into one of his couches he let out a long sigh, just needing a nap at that moment. His body tired and needing a recharge, only if royalty had weekends.

Dealing with the kingdom and Finally being a king was a bit stressful but nothing he couldn’t handle, yes he a child on the way and Cecil was nearing his second trimester, but that’s not what was causing the bag’s under his eyes. What really stressed him out was all the doctor appointments and them constantly checking his SOUL.

Each appointment adding more pressure and fear, questioning every second “Are they going to find out about Edwin?”

The couch dipped beside him, and he felt a soft gloved hand take his own, leg’s bridging over his, and warm masculine body curl around him. He let out a huff and a smile curved the corner of his mouth, tilting his head to rest against Edwin’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently.

The sound of more cushions dipping made him open his eyes, Cecil sitting across from him with Dean, his brother protectively wrapping an arm around Cecil’s shoulders. Dean’s other hand gently taking one of Queen’s.

“What happened this appointment?” Edwin calmly asked, doing his best to let his voice keep Neil calm while they talked about the touchy subject.

The King gave a tired look, and the servant gave an assuring peck to his cheek.

“They’ve prescribed me to talk to Ian, starting later today.” Neil pulled out a scribbled note from his breast pocket that had a loopy signature.

“What’s so bad about talking to Ian?” Dean asked, a little offended, Ian being one of his best friends, Bernard being the other. While the secret keeper was a tad odd and tended to not really understand emotions too well, a small disorder with his SOUL, he made for a good member of the court due to the defect. 

Never really having any biased on any matter, or emotions to sway his opinions, and while it did make for a good work-life, it didn’t make for a great social life. At the least, he owned a few friends, having connections to former General George and being close to Dean and his guards as well as having a friendly rivalry with Edwin.

“It’s not that, Dean, it’s just… the doctors know that I have a secret lover, I’ve just kept them in the dark by saying I’ll never give their identity.” Neil caved, “I know it was dumb to say, but they could already see how it affected my SOUL, there was no getting around it.”

Edwin gave a nuzzle to his cheek and pulled Neil into his lap, giving him a soft hug and hooking his chin over his King’s shoulder.

“It could help the stress...” Cecil offered, trying to be helpful. Neil gave a small near energyless shrug, The Queen gave Dean a concerned expression. 

“If you get some help,” The young Prince started, getting Neil’s attention, “I’ll get some anger management.” He bargained, “You’ve said it for a few years now, maybe I should get help too.”

The King gave it some thought, yes he had been saying it for years, but it was mostly a joke. Dean had never been good at holding his temper, Neil being the calmer of the two by far and controlling his emotions a bit better. Although, if Edwin and he were to ever actually run away, Dean would take his place, and would need help with that.

After thinking and overthinking it, he gave a strong nod. Dean jumping out of his seat when he did.

“Alright, you said today, right? We can head out now.” He smiled, grabbing his older brother’s hand and pulling him up with him, “Eddie, can you watch over Cecil please?”

“Servants honor.” Edwin smiled, happy with how much his relationship with Dean has improved over the years.

“How ‘bout friends honor?” The young prince smiled further, getting a happy nod back from the aid, Dean giving another in reply. “Alright, I got a few short cuts to get over to Ian’s office a bit faster,” The royal winked, “Let’s go!”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Neil fumbled his way into the cabin, having grown weaker by day in the past weeks. Edwin helping him stand by holding an arm around his shoulder, letting his King set whatever pace worked for him. Yes, they were going slower than any snail, but what mattered to Edwin in that moment was Neil and Neil only. He didn’t care if they stayed still and only moved a step every hour, just as long as he was able to help and hold his King, that’s all that mattered.

“Edwin... could you portal us inside?” Neil’s tired voice asked, his body tired and sapped of magic. All of it trying to desperately to heal his SOUL.

“Of course, Nighty.” The aid spoke softly as he pulled Neil into his arms, carrying him bridal style as he let his magic form into a portal in front of them, taking them into their cabin.

With how bad Neil was becoming, this may be the last time they get to spend so much time alone together.

Gently, Edwin laid him down on the bed, cradling his body with his own.

“Eddie…?” The royal’s voice called out, barely audible.

“I’m here Nightlight… Don’t worry, I’m here.” Neil gave a soft grin.

“I know, I just wanted to hear your voice...” He started, taking a shuddering breath afterward, the sentence taking away his breath. “What do you think… will happen w-when… my SOUL can’t take any… more?”

“...I won’t let it get to that point.”


	2. Refused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is just Edwin giving the courts the biggest middle finger without raising a hand

It was mere months after his child’s birth and he looked worse than Cecil. Thankfully, he was able to see the young soul daily, the Queen bringing the child to him so he could still be able to see them grow. Although, as the child, Martin, started to grow the royals realized something.

When monster children are born, the parents and child can feel the connection in their SOULS, and for the first year or so after birth, the child will borrow magic from the parents to help their bodies grow. Despite his weak SOUL, he couldn’t feel his connection with the youngest royal.

It called to Dean and Cecil. There was still a connection, but even Martin, in his young baby mind, only treated him as an uncle. Dean was so apologetic when Cecil had brought it up, but the King was more relieved than anything.

If he ever got better, it made running away that much easier.

Thankfully, to the Kingdom and people not related to the newborn, they could only see the curious and large grey eyes connecting him to the Queen. Martin being too young to show any signs of magic, something that would typically start to show when monsters started getting close to ten.

Cecil had even shown Martin to Edwin a few times from what he had heard, and like everyone else, he agreed he was an adorable little baby-bones.

His brother and Aid had been working together more as of late, Dean acting as King while he was stuck in bed rest, attending meetings and coming back to him at the end of the day, asking for his opinion on issues and bringing them back to the respective heads and court members. As the weeks progressed and he grew weaker, his brother began to help him with paperwork as well, reading the paper aloud and working out the document and final decision with Neil.

Daily, the younger would tell him how Edwin was doing, passing on messages and bringing back ones from his love. Sadly, Edwin had been pushed away from his side. Told to stay in his room or follow Dean until Neil got better. Little did they know, without his Eddie, he had no chance of getting better.

Although, from what Cecil had accidentally let slip, they were trying desperately to get Edwin back by his side. Appeals to doctors and the courts were going through at the moment, the Queen and Martin at his beside while Dean sat through a meeting with Edwin and testified to get him back to his side.

The young prince fussed in Cecil’s arms, wanting to move around and explore, but still far to do much more than babble, eat, and sleep. Although the young soul was trying desperately to learn to crawl and play on his own.

“Do you want me to hold him for a bit?” Neil asked, his voice quiet and eyes drooping but trying to help out his Queen. Cecil gave him a look, that just read aloud,  _ are you serious? _ “Just hand him over, give your arms some rest. Besides, I’m nearly out myself, maybe he’ll get the message and sleep too.” Neil joked, which gained a small laugh from the other.

“Alright, here you go,” Cecil carefully handed the toddler to the King, “Support his neck- like that, and cradle him, just generally, be careful with him.” He directed, helping the older to properly hold and get both of them comfortable.

Neil leaned back against all the pillows behind him, letting himself get both of them comfortable and allow Martin a little more room to move around and wiggle as he pleased.

The toddle let out a little babble of words, he looked down at their large grey, curious eyes. Letting the chubby boney hands grab hold of his nose, moving to grasp at his skull. He gave a weak smile, poking his tongue out a making a noise akin to a wet fart, the child laughing and clapping his hands at it.

Soon, Martin figured out how to make the noise himself, filling the room with the sound of farts, filling the King and Queen’s SOULs with joy. Even slowing the cracking of Neil’s SOUL for a moment.

“Not bad kid,” Neil laughed, letting the two tiny hands wrap around a few of his fingers, “But I think we should get some sleep, ‘kay?” Martin started to fuss and wiggle, Neil thought for a second on how to help-but then remembered something from Dean and his childhood, “...Do you want a song?”

The baby hushed immediately, large eyes focused on him. Neil let out a sigh if only he could remember the words… He let his head drift back against the pillow and his vocals sing.

_ “There’s a world out up above, it would not show me love. _

_ I thought I could stop the end, be here with you my friend. _

_ Somewhere deep down I believed I’d bring you back to me. _

_ I thought we could have some fun. _

_ Can my damage be undone? _

_ I’ve forgotten how to feel. _

_ Not sure if I was real. _

_ If I am no longer me, what can I still be?  _

_ By your side until the end- I thought I’d be your friend. _

_ I still hold onto that hope, no matter what I am now. _

_ Please just leave me behind, I couldn’t win this time. _

_ I don’t want to let you go, I’ll be okay alone. _

_ You deserve far better friends, now you’re here at the end. _

_ I can let all of them go I’ll be okay alone...” _

HE let his voice die out as Martin started to softly snore, his body going into its own lull of sleep. Blacking out as he kept the child in his arms.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The Head Court member quieted everyone down, and started the meeting, organizing their papers and pulling off the top one.

“Prince Dean, currently standing in place for King Neil, you wish to hold a court meeting to appeal allowing the Servant Edwin Seequ visitation to our bed resting King?” A few court members let out chuckles, the Head paid them no mind, “Pardon me, Prince Dean, but why would you appeal for such a thing?”

“The Doctors and Guards refuse to let him in.”

“Under our orders, he is a servant and nothing more.”

“He is a close friend of the Royal Family, aiding my brother, King Neil is his work and protecting him as his guard. Many knowing well that they don’t own only a work relationship,” Edwin let a nervous sweat drip down his skull, “But have been friends, and even best friends since before I even had reached five.”

“What does that fact have to do with your case, my Prince?”

“He could be a contributing factor to helping Neil’s SOUL heal, having a closer bond to our King even more than I.” Dean argued holding his place and controlling his temper, “ _ If _ you’d allow him, Edwin would wish to testify this fact.”

“Are you appealing to stand your case in front of the court, servant?” The Head directed their attention to Edwin, raising a brow in question while a mocking smirk started to tug at their mouth.

“Yes, Sir,” Edwin spoke, using an emotionless town as taught. Being respectful to the court member even if it downgraded himself.

“Do you have any allies to help prove this point aside from Prince Dean?” The Head further questioned, Edwin spoke another quick  _ Yes, Sir. _ “Very well,” They sighed in defeat, “Speak your testimony.”

“I’ve been close to the Royal family since the age of eight, where King Neil found me in a makeshift-hut in the woods. The former Queen, may she rest in peace, allowed me to stay by his side, and gave me a blessing alongside King Neil and Prince Dean.” Edwin stood still as Dean pulled out a document that held a date a signature from nearly a decade prior, having the Queen’s signature and clear cursive handwriting.

The head took the document and Edwin gave him a moment to read it. The whole of it being a paper written by the former Queen, giving him her blessing to stay by his side in and out of work. Whether Neil was sick or not. To be his Guard, Aid, and friend.

The head focused back onto Edwin, who still held a serious expression.

“I trained under General Raha and General Tale, alongside current Head chef and Veteran Howard as well as Head of heads Ian. I have connections with all of them and join King Neil for the monthly reports. I’ve gone as far as befriending my Generals and Veterans. I can proudly say I am friends to them and their families and their testimonies to help my case agree to this fact.” Edwin kept his stone-cold expression as he spoke, getting help from Keith and practicing with him the days prior.

Ian looked up from typing on his typewriter in the corner when his name was called, and connected eyes with Edwin for a moment, giving a nod of approval to the darker boned.

Dean pulled out more papers, each one a different testimony. Keith having an alone signature, but Douglass’ accompanied by his brother’s, Howard’s accompanied by his wife’s brother’s and children’s, and finally, Ian’s accompanied by Dean’s guards and the former General’s. All the paper’s holding testimony for Edwin’s case.

“Not to over cross my boundaries,” Edwin continued, “But I’m much more than a servant to this castle, and have been here longer than most workers, and even some court members and heads. Even more so the guards who are often restationed or don’t come back from war.” The head looked at him with such confusion and disgust, “Out of the whole castle, I’m the only one not allowed to the Royal I’ve sworn to protect, help, and be there for.

“Furthermore, without letting me see him,” Edwin wrapped up, “You are stripping King Neil of his only chance to heal.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Neil woke up to a warmth enveloping his body, his body feeling better than it had been in a while. He hummed softly as he let his eyes drift open, finding himself curled up on his side his hands in Edwin’s.

They managed to do it.

They got Edwin back to him.

“Night…?” Edwin started to wake up as well, seeming like he had dozed off by his side at some point earlier. His aid’s multi-ringed eye slid open, and he smiled at the familiar sight lovingly, “Morning.”

“Good morning glitchy,” He smiled wide, so happy to wake up with Edwin again, “When did you get here?” He asked softly

“A few hours ago, the court couldn’t do anything but let me in.” The glitch laughed as he sat up, having practically laid his front half across the full-size bed, “I stacked them with testimonies from everyone, and the blessing your mother gave.”

“You could always call her Mom too,” Dean interrupted, walking into the room with little Martin in his hands and Cecil trailing behind him, “She treated like her own- probably because she already knew.”

“Mother’s just know.” Cecil laughed, pulling Martin back into his arms, “We just know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from His theme, Dreamtale on youtube
> 
> https://youtu.be/5o83G6t7Ytk


	3. Healed and Celled

The doctor watched in disgust from the doorway as his King and the pitiful aid talked, their hands intertwined, small blushes showing through on their cheeks. Why would their King be okay with this?! He has his wife- then again, he did confess to having a secret lover… no wonder he wanted to keep their identity a secret.

Nonetheless, a man should never love a man! It was unholy, against nature. Why would their great King ever allow himself to fall for such a terrible excuse for an Aid and servant! They’ve been showing signs of having something more for years! Ever since the ball, Edwin had acted so jealously, now they knew why.

“ _ Appalling _ .” The other doctor spoke quietly, interrupting his thoughts. The first doctor nodded his head in agreement.

“However, we can’t separate them yet,” The first sighed, “King Neil has healed more in the past week than in the year, whether we like it or not, their souls are bound to each other and recognize the other as their mate.”

“How much longer will we allow this…” the second gestured, trying to think of the word, “... _ debauchery _ .” They snarled, hating to allow the low-life servant such closeness to their honored King. Such closeness to any of the royal family.

“Sadly, until the crack in our King’s soul is healed.” The first spoke, before their smile curved upward in a more demonic smirk, “Thankfully, that won’t be long...”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Neil smiled again as he woke up to Edwin still by his side, hands loosely locked. Unaware of anyone else watching, he pulled his Eddie’s hand to his mouth gently kissing it and pulling it to his cheek. Letting it rest there and cradle his skull with its calming warmth.

“Wow Neil, never thought you were the romantic type.” Cecil joked, sitting in a chair nearby to him and his aid, currently feeding little Martin. He started to laugh when he saw Neil’s shocked face to the joke, the King stuttering and trying to think of some excuse, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Dean.” Cecil winked.

“Please, he’s always been a hopeless romantic,” Edwin yawned waking up, “He just doesn’t show it, no clue why though, he’s adorable when he’s trying his hardest for me.” Edwin smiled, fixing his glasses and looking at Neil with pure unadulterated love in his eyelights.

“Error!” Neil’s voice squeaked, not expecting to be complimented until he remembered something. He turned his face from embarrassed to flirty, “I’m not the one that wants to be held and carried like a teddy bear at least.”

“Oh really?~” Edwin smirked back, “I thought it was you that loved being in my muscular arms,” the aid flexed to prove his point, still having a trained body from when he was working under General Keith to become an aid.

“You two flirt too much,” Dean sighed, surprised by how his older brother was acting. He yawned a tad as well, tired from the toddler still feeding off his magic, “I swear as soon as you get better I will physically drag you two back to the summer house.” He laughed, going to sleepily kiss Ceci’s and Martin’s foreheads.

“We could just go over to our cabin instead? More privacy there than anywhere else.” Neil bargained, he hadn’t been there for months, it felt like an eternity! Usually, he would purposely make time so they could spend most of the day there each week, either cleaning the place up or simply enjoying each other’s company.

Since they found the cabin, they’ve been slowly buying furniture for it or making their own. Neil going out to buy wood and revamping it into a counter, chair, table, or even bed. Sadly, since people could easily tell who Edwin is, because of unique bone color, Neil always had to go out shopping alone. However, he enjoyed being able to buy Error little gifts and supplies.

With time and work, they worked on the cabin and cleaned it. The mold and moss scrubbed away and floors washed, cobwebs dusted away and dust wiped off all surfaces. Furniture polished and log walls taken care of. It was amazing how much color was held under the stale coating of age. 

Grey everything turned to glowing pine floor, shinning cinnamon wood walls and bright fossil grey foundation. Even the roof had been cleaned off, revealing charming ruby red tiling that complemented the brown and grey house as well as the green landscape.

They even managed to nurture a garden full of herbs fruits and vegetables, the couple taking what they learned from Howard to grow their own produce. Despite Niel being bedbound, Edwin went back to their cabin every day, checking on the plants on his break and watering them as well as weeding if needed. The garden letting them learn to cook together in their little house and sell the extra produce to put toward improvements on their tiny plot of land.

“Work on the garden more? Or maybe do a bit of baking...” Edwin thought aloud, thinking about what they could do there together since it had been so long since both of them had been over there, “Speaking of, we could try and nurture some succulents, they regrow and could give us more profit for the house if we started selling started plants.” The aid talked, offering his knowledge.

Dean and Cecil looked back and forth between the two of them, unaware of the progress they had made in the past year of having the cabin.

“Since we found it, we cleaned the place up a lot and started a garden that’s been giving us produce to use and sell.” Neil explained, “We have some potted plants and flowers inside too, and I’ve been buying some books for us to store there as well. Since it’s only safe for me to go to the market.”

Dean nodded in understanding, “Learn all of the gardening stuff from Howard?”

“Yeah!” Edwin answered, a big smile on his face, “Although he thinks I only have small plants in my room, which I do have a few of… but most of them are at the cabin. I just nurture the seedlings in my room where I can give them more care daily.”

Neil smiled wider at his boyfriend’s energy, sliding an arm around his aid’s shoulders. Giving a loving peck to his cheek, to which the servant leaned into, letting himself move from the chair to reclining against the large headboard. Hands interlocking with his partners, nuzzling into his king’s body and letting Neil curl around him.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Finally, he wasn’t bed-bound anymore, he could move on his own and the crack in his soul had healed! It took a bit to get used to walking around so much again, but with time, everything got better. That was until Edwin was torn away from him.

They had been casually talking in his study, sitting on the couch with their books and talking about them until guards and court members busted through the door and took his Eddie away.

He was banned from seeing Edwin. The whole royal family and the whole castle, except for the court, was banned from seeing him.

Slowly, he started to spend more time with Cecil and Dean, both of them doing their best to comfort him-but it never really helped. However, they started to hatch a plan together to get Edwin out of the dammed cell he was stuck in, however it would take time…

...Edwin woke up to the sound of shoes clicking across the old cracked stone of the castle’s underground cells. Used so little that they never cleaned it. So little that he was left alone in the large damp moss-filled room to rot.

For the first few days, or at least, he was guessing the first few days, he couldn’t sleep. Deprived of the comforting cold that Neil radiated, and given the wheat grain of shivering temperature while he desperately clung to the memory of bread. Even then, his memory and hope started to fade.

Bags hung under his eyes like wet towels, eyes hazy, stomach in pain-refused rations. The court intended for him to die alone. Punishment for ever thinking, ever believing he could belong with their beloved King.

The clicking sound suddenly stopped, and he looked up to see a face he could barely remember, Ian? Yeah, it was Ian. The Ink stain on his skull still as bold as ever. What was he trying to hand him? They didn’t leave him his glasses, or any of his clothes for that matter.

He felt so gross, still stuck in his clothing from the day he was taken away from his soulmate, the only one he shared a song with. The rags he was wearing hardly clothes anymore. Dirty and torn from his attempts to escape and fight back.

“It’s an apple and water,” Ian spoke softly, tone near endearing. Edwin looked up to him in confusion, crawling closer to the front of the cell as he was handed the food through the bars, “...I really don’t understand this.”

The aid nibbled at the apple, disappointed to not taste anything, but knowing it would get better with time. He hasn’t eaten anything for a few days, it was to be expected.

Ian sat down, and they made eye contact.

“I overheard the doctors talking, they’ve known about you and our King for a few months now- but, they said that your souls are bounded. That they see the other as their mate. Even though you’re both guys!” Ian yelled frustratingly, hands pulling his skull down and body curling and head near to resting on his calves, “I don’t get it! I’ve never understood emotions but this is just- just against nature!”

Edwin frowned, not appreciating what he was being told.

“...But then why would nature let it happen? Why would the possibility exist at all? I don’t understand!” He cried out again, but not as frustrated anymore, and he pulled his head back up, “But… I want to understand. The rest of the court is disgusted, to say the least, but I guess me not having a soul helps me be more open-minded.” Ian smiled, dropping his head from his hands, “How did you two start… ya know, being a thing?”

The servant’s frown turned upside down, and he took a long sip of his water before starting.

“I guess, it started after I was officially appointed his Aid.” He looked at the water bottle, swirling it around thoughtlessly, watching the liquid go counter-clockwise as his mind turned back in time, “We had a few deeper encounters after we grew closer. Cuddling together when I first came here and sleeping together for a bit even after. Even more so when neither of us could sleep- but we started to repress that when we grew older.

“I guess we really became a thing… I think a decade ago now...” Edwin smiled, “Just before the Former Queen passed, although I think she always knew something was up between us...”

“What happened?” Ian curiously asked, his false emotions coming into play.

“Neil had nothing to do for the day, so we got up and ready and asked the Queen if we could go out into the woods together, Neil being 16 at the time and me 15, we could go alone without any guards. Neil brought his rifle along and I had my gun too, of course, we expected to do some hunting, but ended up finding my old shelter instead...”

“... Your old shelter?”

“Neil found me when I was 8, living under driftwood I collected and propped against a tree. I don’t remember any of my life before that sadly...” Edwin looked off into space for a moment, trying to recall anything from his life before Neil, but failing. “Anyhow, we talked there for a while until we started talking about romantic stuff. Crushes and what not…

“We agreed that we felt close to each other, but the two of tried to deny any romantic feelings… but soon it became apparent we were crushing hard on each other.” The aid let his eyes slide shut, reliving the moment in his mind, “Then, we agreed on something I didn’t expect would ever come up, starting a secret relationship.

“That’s the first time we kissed, in the spur of the moment, I just leaned up and did it.” He laughed, remembering how nervous he was, but also remembering how the nerves washed away when Neil’s arms wrapped around his neck and he reciprocated the kiss, Edwin’s own arms wrapping around the royals neck as well. “It was loving and sweet, and so has ever kiss since.” A blue blush started to show on his skull, “He shows me pure love and makes sure I know he loves me. It adorable to see how flustered he acts when I do the same.”

Ian sat there, trying to understand.

“So… it’s a normal relationship...” The servant nodded, “No gender roles? Or expectations?”

“Nope!” The aid smiled widely, “We just do our best to keep each other happy and healthy, as well as our relationship. Creating a strong bond of trust.”

“I guess… same couples… aren’t as bad as we’ve made them out to be...” Ian rubbed his shoulder, seeming to deeply regret ever helping to promote suppression of homosexual couples.

“What matters is you’re trying to understand, Ian,” Edwin smiled, “It’s more than I could ever ask for.”A bloody tear rolled down his cheek, and he smiled brighter. Pushing past the pain as Ian gave him a sympathetic expression.

“I’ll help you as much as I can.” Ian decided, making a pinkie promise to Edwin, curling their finger together through the gaps in the bars. A second, silent promise to do everything in his power to get Edwin and Neil back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ian gets some screen time :D  
> Although it doesn't matter too much in the end...  
> BUT SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER
> 
> (I wonder why Error can't remember anything before 8... I guess that's going to be saved for season 2...)


	4. Warmth and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO TO MY WORK "Notices" BECAUSE I HAVE AN UPDATE THERE THAT IS IMPORTANT TO THIS SERIES!
> 
> Also... see you all in season 2 ^^

The cell felt… warmer than usual. Maybe because he just couldn’t feel anything anymore? Likely. He couldn’t remember when his body had gone numb, it felt like ages ago now-but he always had had memory problems, so who knows how long he’s been down underground.

Ian had been unable to visit him since the last and first time, he wish he knew why. Then again, he could’ve been banned as well, Ian and he always had a more frenemies relationship. He just had to hope that wasn’t the case. But… he was losing hope too. The little hope that the ink-stained skeleton gave him was depleting, but thankfully slowly.

His magic was long gone, exasperated but fighting back so much in the beginning, and not allowed to recharge from the represser likely held around his cell. Damn him helping Neil with paperwork and creating the idea in the first place. Repressors that would give them an edge in battle. Protect their castle and allow them to keep prisoners safe and locked up within their walls. Keeping inhabitants safe as well.

Why did things always backfire on him?

Why was he even trying?

...Why did he even care anymore?

A sudden crashing sound shocked him out of his depressing thoughts, he wished he could move, see what in the world was going on… but then he felt it. His soul started to sing its song, starting at a hum and fastly graduating to yelling. It was calling to the one it was bounded to. Neil was nearby.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Neil paced as the day fell to night. The barrier keeping him away from the cells and keeping Edwin stuck and magicless was down. It would only take a small hit to break it now. It had only been a week, but it felt like so long… he missed Edwin so much. He couldn’t sleep at all. Too busy thinking about what they were going to do…

...How they were going to manage on their own. They were running away tonight. He already moved everything from Eddie’s room to the cabin, with a little help from Dean and his guard Bernard, a close friend to Edwin from what he’s heard.

The two of them had met during the monthly meetings many a time, but they’ve never been able to talk one on one. It was weird talking to Bernard if Neil was honest, but it was interesting to find out how close the two were as well. Surprising to find that Bernard had known about their close relationship since near the beginning, not when they were teens, but after the ball, when they took their feelings more seriously.

Yes, they had started a secret relationship near a decade ago, before his mother died, but they mostly used it as a secret excuse to cuddle with each other more, to allow themselves to grow closer. When they really started to consider each other boyfriend was after the ball when they realized just how much they loved the other-and that they could not live without the other. In their case, literally.

Neil had no idea when their souls bounded, but if he had to guess, it’d be when they got the cabin. Their own place. The place they were running away to.

Ceil and he were still stuck together in a room, unfortunately, but it allowed him to say goodbye before he left. Having said goodbye to Dean earlier in the day, promising to find a way to write to them when it was safe. The court would be looking for Neil for some time after they run away, but no longer than a year, if that. He knew the head of the court would do his best to have the head of their traitor King, but the rest of the court would lose interest fast, and even more so with the coaxing of Ian. If they were lucky, they could write in a few months.

Dropping by little Martin’s room on the way, he gave a tearful goodbye to his nephew, the child still too young to understand what was going on around him-but doing his best to comfort his uncle. Carefully, he pulled some earplugs out of his pocket and stuck them in the toddler’s ears.

It was going to be loud, and he didn’t want his family to be traumatized because he couldn’t leave his castle sooner. Martin squirmed at the weird feeling in his ears, not being able to hear anything. Neil put a finger over his mouth, signaling for the young royal to keep quiet, and the child copied the action, giggling softly. Neil gave him a final kiss of the forehead before leaving the room, only letting his rage start to boil when he left.

He kept a strong cork on his emotions, even more so his anger, as his negativity often boiled over and created excess magic. Petrifying to any child, terrifying to any teen, malicious to any adult. Just before he reached the guarded cells was when his transformation completed, his rage and protective love creating a balanced layer around him. Letting him control his negativity, but still allow the liquified solid cocoon him and envelope his body protectively. Thick, sharp, and menacing tendrils protruding from his back.

Guards rushed to stop him when he made it to the entrance-but he quickly pierced their SOULS. It was cruel, to immediately kill them, but he couldn’t let his progress be stopped. This was an in and out rescue. He didn’t want them to alert more guards and have him take more lives than he has to.

Their dust coated the ground, and he put forth all of his energy into a final blow of the force field keeping him away from his Edwin. A loud crash rang out.

His soul started to sing… and another was singing alongside it.

  
  


\-----

  
  


A dark shadow started to walk towards his cell, and he recognized it immediately.

“Nightmare! Edwin smiled, brightly, his voice harsh and hoarse, barely able to make the words.

Neil finally spotted his black boned body in the darkness, following on instinct alone, running to his and tearing the cell door off-quickly curling around Edwin in a tight hug. Pressing kiss after kiss to the servant’s head and body.

Yells started to reach them, and the King snapped his head back up, watching the door carefully-pulling Edwin closer and growling threateningly. Daring anyone to come down and take his Eddie away from him.

The servant sighed contently as rubbed the Royal’s shoulder, a small gesture to calm down, to let him know he was safe. Edwin maneuvered himself into his King’s arms, letting himself be carried bridally in Neil’s grasp. Looking down and pushing himself closer into the Royal’s currently goopy body as they stood up, Neil still as tall as the day at the ball. The memory of the King leaning down a little to let Edwin fix his necklace flashing in their mind’s briefly, before focusing back on the present.

“I’m going to have to teleport us out of here, okay?” Neil muttered, not letting his eyes move from the door.

“Where are we going?”

“...Home.” Guards started to march down and into the cells, the front lines of the squad able to see the two dark figures for mere seconds before they disappeared from sight.

Outside of the castle, across the castle, Neil ran, only able to teleport so far. Slipping and tripping but regaining himself. Running away into the woods. Into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO TO MY WORK "Notices" BECAUSE I HAVE AN UPDATE THERE THAT IS IMPORTANT TO THIS SERIES!
> 
> Also... see you all in season 2 ^^


End file.
